The present disclosure relates generally to identifying changes within a subsurface region of the Earth over a period of time using seismic survey results. The present disclosure also relates generally to aligning seismic images that represent the same area of subsurface during a seismic survey.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A seismic survey includes generating an image or map of a subsurface region of the Earth by sending sound energy down into the ground and recording the reflected sound energy that returns from the geological layers within the subsurface region. During a seismic survey, an energy source is placed at various locations on or above the surface region of the Earth, which may include hydrocarbon deposits. Each time the source is activated, the source generates a seismic (e.g., sound wave) signal that travels downward through the Earth, is reflected, and, upon its return, is recorded using one or more receivers disposed on or above the subsurface region of the Earth. The seismic data recorded by the receivers may then be used to create an image or profile of the corresponding subsurface region.
Over time, as hydrocarbons are being extracted from the subsurface region of the Earth, the location, saturation, and other characteristics of the hydrocarbon reservoir and (e.g., overburden) within the subsurface region may change. As such, it may be useful to determine how the image or map of the subsurface region changes over time, such that the operations related to extracting the hydrocarbons may be modified to more efficiently extract the hydrocarbons from the subsurface region of the Earth.